A Moment Like This
by Foguinho
Summary: essa eh a historia do amor d Gina por Harry espero q gostem


Querido diário, nossa que coisa mais idiota "Querido Diário" to parecendo aquelas crianças de cindo anos, isso me faz lembrar alguém, mas deixa quieto...voltando, hum o que devo escrever primeiro? Bom acho que devo me apresentar, meu nome é Gina Weasley, Gina Weasley ta me ouvindo nada de Ginevra, é Gina...nossa devo estar ficando louca, só pode, estou discutindo com um pedaço de pergaminho...aff só eu mesmo. Mas tudo bem vamos continuar. Tenho uma família enorme, naum não to exagerando não é grande mesmo. Eu sou a sétima filha e a única garota entre seis garotos, vê se pode cresci entre seis irmãos. São nove pessoas morando sobre o mesmo teto, bom nove não porque Gui, Carlinhos e Percy não moram mais aqui.

Tenho 16 anos, e só comecei a escrever esse diário para contar uma única passagem da minha vida. Bom mais não irei contá-la assim de cara, tenho que explicar algumas coisas antes.

Quando eu tinha 10 anos, fui com meus irmãos e minha mãe até a plataforma para o embarque de meus irmãos a Hogwarts. Eu estava louca para ir também, mas ainda não podia. Era a primeira vez que meu irmão mais novo Rony embarcava. Meus irmãos estavam atravessando a passagem, e só faltava o Rony, até ai tudo bem. Mas de repente apareceu um garoto magricela, de óculos, com os cabelos todo espetado, é serio parecia que ele não sabia o que era um pente, mas até que esse cabelo dava um charme legal nele.

Ele chegou próximo a minha mãe para lhe perguntar como atravessar a passagem, e foi ai vi aqueles lindos olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, brilhando com muita intensidade. Não sei porque mas de cara já gostei daquele garoto, desejei Boa Sorte e ele se foi.

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin

That we've met before

E se eu te dissesse que tudo estava predestinado?

Você acreditaria em mim?

Você concordaria comigo?

É quase como aquele sentimento

Que nós já nos conhecemos antes

Um pouco mais tarde descobri que o garoto era nada mais nada menos que o famoso Harry Potter.

No ano seguinte era minha primeira vez indo a Hogwarts estava tão ansiosa. Durante o verão todo eu havia falado daquele garoto para meus irmãos. Meu irmão Rony havia se tornado um grande amigo dele e eu estava curiosa pra saber algo mais sobre ele. Mas meus irmãos sempre riam da minha cara dizendo que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele. Ta, tudo bem, eu admito que sentia algo por ele mas não sabia o que era.

Um dia, ainda durante o verão, desci as escadas da minha casa para ir a cozinha perguntar algo a minha mãe e dou de cara com quem? Harry Potter, isso mesmo. Ele olho pra mim e me disse Oi, eu fiquei totalmente sem reação, não minto, totalmente não porque meu rosto teve uma reação, ficou da cor de meus cabelos e sai correndo sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele fico em casa até a nossa ida a Hogwarts, fomos juntos ao Beco Diagonal, mas sempre que ia falar com o Harry ficava vermelha e começava a gaguejar, então ficava meio que afastada dele - já que não conseguia controlar meu nervosismo – só o observado.

Este meu primeiro ano foi difícil, muitas coisas aconteceram, fui "possuída" por Voldemort e levada por ele a uma câmara secreta. Quase morri naquele dia se não fosse pelo Harry que me salvou, com isso o que sentia por ele se tornou mais forte e acabava sofrendo pois ele parecia nem saber que eu existia.

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

Então me diga que você não acha que eu sou louca

Quando eu te disser que o amor veio aqui agora

Meu segundo ano foi mais tranqüilo, tirando alguns acontecimentos, como a invasão de Sirius Black na escola, querendo mata o Harry. Morria de medo só de pensar que algo poderia acontecer com ele, mas Sirius acabo fugindo e Harry graças a Merlin continuava vivo.

No meu terceiro ano, Hogwarts sediou o Torneio Tribruxo. E o Harry era um dos campeões. Meu coração só faltava sair pela boca quando estávamos próximos a uma tarefa.

Primeiro vieram Dragões, depois um lago onde pensei que ele havia morrido afogado pela demora dele de sair da água, quando ele saiu da ultima tarefa, um labirinto, com Cedrico morto, não consegui segurar as lágrimas, porque ele estava vivo. Neste mesmo ano descobri que Sirius era padrinho do Harry e que ele era inocente, e que Voldemort tinha ressurgido.

No ano seguinte, meu quarto ano em Hogwarts, comecei a namorar, o garoto até que era legal, mas não era quem eu queria. Não gostava dele mas tinha decidido que iria esquecer o Harry, pois ele só me via como a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Estava tentando seguir aquele ditado "Só um amor para curar outro amor", alguma coisa assim...rss. Mas não deu certo. Neste ano Harry criou a "AD" – Armada de Dumbledore – fazendo com que o visse direto e não conseguindo esquecê-lo. No fim do ano letivo Harry teve um sonho, ou uma visão, sei lá o que, de que Voldemort estava torturando Sirius. Armamos um esquema e fomos até o Ministério – Eu, Harry, Rony, Mione, Niville e Luna – Essa ida resultou na morte de Sirius o que deixou Harry muito abalado.

Chegamos ao ano que eu queria, meu quinto ano. No ano anterior havia terminado o namoro e já tava com outro, Dino Thomas, companheiro de quarto do Harry. Dino era legal, carinhoso mas eu não o amava, mas estava decidida a esquecer o dono daqueles olhos verdes quem tanto me fascinava.

Um dia eu estava em um corredor namorando com o Dino e fui pega no flagra pelo meu irmão e o Harry. Meu irmão me deu um sermão que respondi a altura. Harry não disse nada, parecia estar se segurando, não sei porque. Depois de um tempo terminei com o Dino, estávamos sempre brigando e ele começo a me tratar como uma criança. O que eu não suportava. Nesse tempo recebi a noticia de que o Harry não poderia jogar por causa do Morcego velho...ops eh por causa do Professor Snape que lhe havia dado uma detenção justo no dia do jogo. Então acabei jogando como apanhadora.

Estava muito nervosa, todo o time dependia de mim e eu não queria desapontar ninguém, muito menos o Harry.

Gina Weasley captura o pomo! Vitória da Grifinória!

É eu havia conseguido, estava muito feliz, radiante, tinha dado a vitória a meu time e tinha ganhado o jogo para _ele_ que não pode estar lá por causa do maldito morcego velho.

Estava muito ansiosa para contar a ele como tinha sido a partida.

A sala comunal estava uma bagunça. A festa iria durar horas, isso se a Professora Minerva não aparecesse. Mas o Harry ainda não estava lá, ele estava demorando muito. Maldito Snape era culpa dele a demora. Não conseguia parar de olhar para o buraco do retrato, até que quando voltei a olhar o retrato estava se abrindo e por ele entrava o grande amor da minha vida: O Harry

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

Um momento como este

Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda

Não consegui me conter, corri em sua direção e pulei em cima dele o abraçando, lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso. Nossa como eu estava contente, contente não, isso seria pouco para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Estava nos braços do garoto que sempre amei e que nunca deixarei de amar.

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

Por um momento como este

Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre

Quando fui olhar para seu rosto e encarar aqueles lindo olhos verdes, fui pega de surpresa por algo que ansiava tanto mas que nunca pensei que fosse acontecer.

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Por aquele beijo especial

Oh, eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo comigo

Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda

Por um momento como este

Ele estava me beijando, isso mesmo, me beijando, você acredita? Pois é, eu também não consegui acreditar, no princípio não correspondi ao beijo. Como qualquer outra garota que estivesse em meu lugar faria, a surpresa foi muito grande. Mas depois que meu cérebro voltou a raciocinar comecei a corresponder. Nossa que beijo...aiaiai. no início era um beijo tímido e delicado, mas quando deixei que ele o aprofunda-se se tornando um beijo rude e apaixonado.

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Tudo muda

Mas a beleza permanece

Algo tão carinhoso

Que eu não posso explicar

Não queria me libertar daqueles lábios por nada no mundo e pelo jeito ele também não...hehe. Só nos separamos quando não havia mais ar em nossos pulmões, estávamos ofegantes e com os batimentos descompassados. Nossa como eu estava feliz, uma alegria tão grande que não conseguiria descrever em palavras, era como um sonho que finalmente havia se tornado realidade.

Well I may be dreamin

But still lie awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

Bem, talvez eu esteja sonhando,

Mas eu ainda estou acordada

Nós podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?

E eu vou valorizar todo o amor que nós compartilharmos

Quando olhei para ele, ele me sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto naquele rosto e era pra mim, só pra mim. Só que depois seus olhos se perderam dos meus, era como se ele estivesse a procura de alguém, até que pararam em um ponto. Fiquei curiós, o que ele estava procurando, seguindo a linha de seu olhar vi que ele estava olhando para meu irmão. Não pude refrear uma risada. Ele estava com medo da reação do meu irmão, seu melhor amigo. Mas meu irmão estava com uma cara espantada mas também de conformado. Acho que o Harry notou isso e voltou a olhar para mim e indicando com a cabeça o buraco do retrato. Sorri para ele e saímos do salão comunal de mãos dadas.

Passamos um dia maravilhoso, perfeito, depois de um tempo começamos a namorar, eu era a garota mais feliz que Hogwarts já havia visto, pode ter certeza, não queria que aquela maré de sorte acabasse nunca.

Could this be the reign of love above

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Poderia esse ser o melhor amor de todos?

Eu quero saber se você vai me segurar quando eu cair

Então me deixe lhe dizer isso

Mas como o que é bom dura pouco...Harry terminou o namoro comigo após alguns acontecimentos que abalou a todos. Dumbledore havia sido morto por Snape – Aquele maldito morcego velho de novo – e havia conseguido fugir. E agora estou eu aqui, em meu quarto escrevendo neste diário, um momento que nunca poderei esquecer.

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Um momento como este

Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda

Por um momento como este

Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre

Por aquele beijo especial

Oh, eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo comigo

Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda

Por um momento como este

Um momento que havia ansiado desde os 10 anos. Depois do término do namoro não vi mais o Harry. Mas daqui a uma semana será o casamento do Gui, onde ele prometeu que viria. Não sei como será esse reencontro, mas uma coisa eu deixo bem claro pra vc diário, não vou desistir do Harry assim tão fácil. Se não consegui esquecê-lo antes, agora, depois de tudo o que vivi ao seu lado é que não vou esquecê-lo. Pois pretendo ter muitos outros momentos incríveis ao seu lado.

S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥ S?♥

N/A: Amei ter escrito esta song, foi difícil...hehe, não levo muito jeito para escrever, mas espero que vocês gostem. Sei que não ta tão boa assim para dedicá-la a alguém mas gostaria de dedicar esta song para minha grandes amigas que me apoiaram muito e me convenceram a escrever esta song. Anne, Lily e Lú amo mto vocês e a amizade de vocês é mto especial pra mim Vlw


End file.
